


Invisible

by Flutieflake



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mixed Race, Poetry, racial themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutieflake/pseuds/Flutieflake
Summary: A poem about what it's like to be mixed-race and to be judged for what I look like instead of what I'm like inside.





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> This was a school assignment, but it also really expresses a lot of my feelings on race and being mixed-race. Hope you like it!

Sometimes I feel like I’m invisible

I know that people can see I am there

But they only see the outside of me

Not who I really am on the inside

 

Sometimes I feel like no one understands

How I can be so many different things

I am a rainbow of many colors

And none of it can control who I am

 

Sometimes I feel like I’m invisible

And the world only sees what I look like

That they can only see my skin color

And never who I really am inside

 

And I hope that someday the world will see

That my skin color does not define me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or kudos. No hate please, but constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
